Nightmare
by Jasmimi
Summary: Nashi's nightmare is so bad, it makes Natsu gag. -Fluffy OneShot


**Notes:** First story where Natsu and Lucy are already together. Wah~! Btw, Nashi has her dad's traits. He hates Gray, so she does too.

* * *

><p>"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew fire out from his mouth and aimed it at Gray.<p>

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray successfully shielded himself from the raging hot fire and countered.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Natsu got hit and fell to the ground. Nashi stared at Gray, horrified. "Run Nashi!" Natsu yelled. Nashi nodded and clutched on her bunny tighter.

She ran in circles, as if she was on a hamster wheel. Then she heard Gray's voice.

"Ice Make: Prison!" The cage fell on top of Nashi, making Natsu scream her name.

"Now you can watch me beat up your dad." Gray said in pure evil.

"Don't worry Nashi. Daddy will get you out of there!" He reassured running towards her.

'Fire Dragon's-Agh!" Natsu encountered an Ice shotgun and fell back to where he started.

"I hope you didn't forget about me." The ink haired male snickered.

"Fire Dragon's: Wing Attack!" Natsu shot up and was above Gray.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray took a big step backwards as Natsu slipped and fell hard on the icy ground.

"Someone's clumsy, eh? Ice Make: Ice Canon!" A huge canon appeared as the bullet hit Natsu.

"Daddy!" Nashi shut her eyes tightly as she saw her dad badly wounded.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu headed to his rival head on. He tried landing a punch on Gray but he easily dodged them one by one. "Come on Natsu! You could do better than this!" Gray mocked.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray took out a sword and hit Natsu more than 10 times. Natsu yelled in pain.

"F-Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled weakly. _This is daddy's famous move! _Nashi thought happily.

"Oh please. Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray yelled slicing the ball of flame. _Huh? But-but, that was daddy's strongest move._ Nashi thought, her hopes on her dad were dropping.

"I'm really out of magic power now." Natsu said sheepishly. He breathed heavily.

"Really? I haven't even used half my power yet!" Gray said evilly, a dark aura surrounding him. Natsu started breathing heavily.

"Well, this shows who's stronger. Well, we all already knew who was stronger. Me! I guess I better end this." Nashi started to cry as she saw Gray get in his Ice Making position.

"Ice Make…"

"Daddy! Get out of the way!"

"Daddy can't really move right now, Nashi." Natsu said laying on the ground.

"Hammer!" A hammer appeared as Gray slammed it on Natsu.

**()()()**

Nashi screamed and woke up.

"Nashi? Nashi what's wrong?" Natsu asked rushing in.

"I-I had a-a nightm-mare." Nashi hiccupped, tears running down her face. Natsu cradled his daughter in his arms.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked softly.

"That-that you were getting beat up by Gray…" Nashi cried. Natsu flinched. He was happy that it was a nightmare, but he didn't like the fact that _he _was getting beat up by _Gray_.

"D-don't worry Nashi. You know daddy will _never _let _that _happen."

"Really?"

"Of course not. Now, c'mon, you should get your rest." Natsu said tucking her in.

"Okay. Thank you daddy." Nashi said cutely before drifting off to sleep. Natsu walked down the hall ruffling his hair, while he saw his wife walking to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just a Nightmare."

"What was it about?" The male sighed before answering. "Me getting beat up by you know. _Him_."

"Him? Uh…you mean Gray? Gray was Nashi's nightmare?"

"I guess you can say that. Her main nightmare was me getting beat up by him." Natsu sighed opening the door. Lucy followed him.

"Are we going to Fairy Tail?"

"Damn right. I needa kill that bastard for giving my daughter nightmares…" He answered making Lucy giggle.

"Well, good night Natsu."

"Night Lucy." And with that, he flicked off the lights.

**()()()**

Kicking the doors open, he shouted for his rival Gray.

"Oh, what the fuck do you want flame shit?" Gray said stripping.

"You gave my daughter a nightmare bastard!"

"What was it about?"

"You fucking beat me up with your shitty ice make whatever stuff."

"Really? Ha! Hey Nashi! You sure that was a nightmare? Seems more like a dream to me!" Gray laughed as he called to Nashi, who was across the room.

"Mommy, can I go there for just a second?" Nashi whispered in her crouching mom's ear. Lucy nodded in approval as Nashi skipped to where her dad was.

"I'm sure it was a nightmare." Nashi said holding her bunny.

"Cause it had you in it." Natsu silently added making Nashi giggle.

"But I still beat you up flame brain." Gray laughed, his eyes tightly shut.

Nashi's face turned red with anger as she kicked his leg with all her might.

"FUCK!" Gray yelled falling to the floor, holding the place where Nashi kicked. Nashi knit her eyes together. "F-?"

"Heh heh, Nashi, that's enough now…" Natsu said in panic mode as his eyes darted to his wife who was already taking out her keys.

"_Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee. Taurus." _Lucy whispered deadly. A giant bull appeared as Lucy whispered the instruction to him.

"_Kill him._" The summoner hissed making his eyes heart shaped and nod.

Gray looked above him to see a giant axe ready to fall on him.

"Whirlpool!" Juvia popped up and the giant bull got pushed back, causing him to disappear. The bull hit Warren, who thought it was Macao and a fight came in Fairy Tail.

Natsu laughed while burning things that came to his family. Obviously protecting them.

Nashi giggled and hugged her mom while she watched her dad burn things easily. The pink haired girl tried making her breath on fire, like she saw in her dream. It was only a little flame, but her mom was still proud of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>THE END. So what chu think :D Good or bleh? 1000 WORDS.


End file.
